


Found

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Torchwood fanart photo manipulation style. Buffy/John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

  


**Bunny**

****I'm having trouble putting this one into words so bare with me and, the great thing about fiction - improvise if you don't understand.

Buffy gets misplaced in time. For years ... not just a few days or months (maybe she doesn't age in the future or ages slower?). I don't know how she was misplaced ... that'd be up to whoever chooses to write it but she comes across Captain John Hart. Love? Best friends with benefits? It doesn't matter as long as they're 'together' and have a strong, unbreakable bond.

Now bring John and Buffy back to Torchwood time and have a Scooby run across them (after Buffy has already been misplaced). It's been years for Buffy and John ... how will they react to the Scooby's trying to get Buffy back? Also just for the hilarity of it have Spike there. Would John flirt? I mean, he is the classic narsissist - he'd find it kinda kinky and fun to mess with Spike's head wouldn't he?

It'd be fun if the Scoobs thought she'd run away again and when they find her they try to drag her back thinking she's the same old, reliable Buffy. Also be great to see Jack trying to talk Buffy out of being with John ... for her own good, of course. HA!

John must not be a shanshu'd Spike. I repeat John is not Spike - they are in no way related unless human Spike or his family had a child. It's just that evil twin thing ... though I don't know which would be the 'good' twin.

Don't make Buffy the same goody-goody two-shoes please. Remember that John told Jack he'd been in rehab for just about everything - drugs, drink, sex and even murder.


End file.
